Your Tomorrow
by HuntressSoul
Summary: Round Two The Houses Competition Standard Entry. That realization had felt as if all the jabs she had taken at him over the years had meshed into one giant anvil that had been dropped onto his head leaving him in a dazed sort of wonder that he had, against all odds, fallen in love. He never thought would happen to him.


Summary: This is an AU Post DH ending that involves the growing feelings of Draco for Hermione

House: Slytherin

Year: Prefect

Category: Standard

Prompt: "Tomorrow may come for some, but not for me."

Word Count: 1058

* * *

Every year was the same, he'd wake up and ask himself how he wasn't dead yet. He'd go to work, ignore the sneers from his co-workers, and the polite distance he was faced with from his partner. He understood that completely though, he wouldn't expect anything more from her. Heck he expected less! Yet she remained polite and let bygones be bygones. He hated to admit it, but she was the one that grew up the most. She had become a beauty unlike any other.

He hated himself, but she made him forget. She always managed to rile him up, to make him direct his anger at something else. As embarrassing as it was, it took him a year to figure out what she was doing.

The damned witch was helping him work through his emotions. He was grateful to her, he owed much of who he is now to her. He didn't know when that gratefulness had started turning into something more, but it wasn't long before Draco realized that he was in love with his partner.

That realization had felt as if all the jabs she had taken at him over the years had meshed into one giant anvil that had been dropped onto his head leaving him in a dazed sort of wonder that he had, against all odds, fallen in love. He never thought would happen to him. Now though, at the five-year mark in their partnership Draco decided to do something nice for her before he broke the news to her that he was resigning.

He knew he was a sucker for punishment, as his track record would tell you, and he lived to torture himself. He was in love with Hermione Granger: the brains of the golden trio, the Gryffindor princess, the brightest witch of her age, and the most forgiving person Draco knew.

He would be content paying for his sins watching her selfishly from the side-line, but he couldn't do that anymore. The break-up she had with Weasley two years ago had left her devastated, and all because she defended him! Draco bloody Malfoy. She had gone against her childhood friend and boyfriend by defending his character.

The irony was not lost to him, even now two years later. The fact that the once belittled 'mud-blood,' as he so fondly called her in his regret filled childhood, was defending his honour and character, the pure-blooded death eater. Looking back maybe it was that moment that he fell in love with her.

"Draco."

Startled out of his thoughts Draco looked up to see a smirking Hermione Granger.

"Did Harry tell you to bring me here?" Hermione asked eyebrow quirked as she skilfully weaved her way through the crowd of the muggle fast food restaurant and placed their order.

"Today marks our partnership at five years." Draco told her nervously.

"So, it's a celebratory supper?"

"In a way." Draco shrugged grabbing their orders following her to an empty table.

"Is there something else?" She asked.

"After. Enjoy your burger first, Granger."

The silence was awkward, finally Hermione had enough.

"Just spit it out Draco, I can't enjoy my burger knowing you want to tell me something that you think I will react badly to."

"Oh no, I don't think you will, I know you will react badly to this."

"Try me, Malfoy," she said fiercely.

"Alright then Granger, I'm resigning."

If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation Draco would have found the expression on Hermione's face hilarious.

"I'm sorry?" she asked quietly.

"I gave in my resignation last month. Today was my last day." He answered just as quietly feeling as if something was amiss.

"Excuse me," Hermione said politely before getting up and bolting for the door.

"Hermione! Hermione! Damn it!" Draco yelled after her.

He'd searched everywhere for her only to find her hiding under a tree in a park.

"Hermione?" he called quietly.

When she looked up at him, Draco felt himself stagger. Her beautiful brown eyes were filled with tears of pain streaking down her face. He never wanted to cause her tears ever again and he just knew that she was crying because of him.

"I'm sorry for running of like that, but my head's clearer now." she apologized with a watery smile.

With a gulp of air, Draco sat down next to her shakily.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I should have had more tact than that. Also, that wasn't what I believed would upset you." He tried with a grin.

Shaking her head Hermione whispered. "Why?"

Maybe it was a testament of how well they knew each other but he knew exactly what she was asking with that one word. Why did he resign? Why would he want to break up the best team the Department of Mysteries had ever seen? Why was he leaving now, when he had plenty opportunities to do so before? Why? Why? Why?

There's was no other answer he would give her but the one she deserved:, the truth.

With sigh Draco pulled on all the courage he had and grabbed her hand in his.

"Because Granger. I'm in love with you and if I read the Department rules correctly relationships between co-workers are strictly prohibited. No exceptions."

The sharp gasp he heard from her made him drop her hand as if it had scorched him.

"I don't want us both to get fired because I couldn't pass the routine exam this year." He clarified softly before getting up and walking away.

Draco had always wanted to die, but not like this, without his heart.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled hurling into him and sending them both sprawling to the ground, where she mumbled something into his chest that he couldn't discern.

"What?"

"I said." she whispered pulling away from him. "Tomorrow may come for some, but not for me."

"Not if you leave Draco," she added choking up.

She didn't need to explain herself, he understood what she seemed to freeze for Draco as his heart and brain tried to comprehend that small and very meaningful statement.

Wrapping his arms around her Draco crushed her to his chest.

"Me too."

He understood. She was his tomorrow as he was hers. They were their own future.

"I'll be your tomorrow." He whispered into her ear pulling her closer.


End file.
